Hope
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Setelah lama tak bertemu, kita bertemu kembali saat pertempuran ini. Dulu saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau dan aku adalah sahabat. Namun saat kita bertemu lagi, masikah kita bersahabat? Hope your review! GinMatsu, slight HitsuHina.


Mendarat di GinMatsu. Ya-ha! Entah kenapa dapet inspirasi waktu lagi bosen-bosennya di kelas. Kelas tuh tempat saia dapet banyak inspirasi. Hahayy… nyokk mulaii…

* * *

*…Hope…*

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo dkk…

Pair : GinMatsu, slight HitsuHina.

Sebuah fic karya Mika yang dibuat saat senggang.

Source : Manga Bleach eps 380-ke atas *saia udah lupa yang mana.. =="*. Yang belum baca silahkan baca di onemanga (dot) com atau mangafox (dot) com. Latar waktunya dari eps-eps diatas, dengan beberapa *baca : sangat banyak* perubahan dari Mika.

Ahah! Don't Like Don't Read!

With peace, Let's read~

Rangiku P.O.V

_Ah…_

_ Aku bingung…_

_ Sampai kini aku terus menunggu tatapannya…_

_ Menunggu punggung yang besar berbalik menghadapku…_

_ Menunggu lirikan tajam menyapaku…_

_ Menunggu sebuah senyuman lebar hanya untukku…_

_ Bahkan…_

_ Meskipun setelah kau berkhianat…_

_ Meskipun kau menjadi buronan terkejam…_

_ Meskipun lambaian tangan jauh meninggalkanku…_

_ Ah Gin…_

_ Aku masih diliputi kebingungan…_

_ Kenapa harus kau yang menolongku dari keterpurukanku saat itu?_

_ Kenapa kau harus merepotkan diri memberikan sepotong apel untukku?_

_ Kenapa kau harus mengulurkan tangan dinginmu padaku?_

_ Kau tau…?_

_ Kau… menyebalkan._

_ "Mungkin kita bisa bersahabat." katamu dulu dengan senyummu._

^..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..^

* * *

Tergeletak aku di tanah gersang ini, menatap Hinamori yang terluka parah berkat Kyouka Suigetsu milik Aizen. Lukanya begitu dalam, berkat tusukan tak sengaja dari Hyourinmaru taichouku. Terbaring Hinamori terpaku di tanah, meringgis kesakitan sambil terus-menerus menyeru-nyerukan nama taichouku.

"Shi—Shiro-chan… Shiro-chan… doushite?" serunya menahan sakit.

Taichouku terus terpaku tegang menyesali apa yang tak sengaja ia lakukan. Ia pendam dendam teramat besar pada Aizen yang telah menjebaknya.

"Sial!" Hitsugaya sangat murka dengan tindakan Aizen. Tawa Aizen meledak. Ia terkikik senang melihat penderitaan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya pun tak bisa lagi membendung emosinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, membuat tangannya kini sangat memar. Dengan kecepatan yang teramat tinggi, ia pun mencoba menebas-nebas Aizen dengan zanpakutounya.

"Mati kau! Matilah! Pergi kau dari dunia ini!" bentaknya sambil terus menebas-nebas Aizen yang kini sedikit kewalahan. Emosinya telah memuncak.

Aku masih terbaring disini mengamati segala yang terjadi. Perlahan, dengan segenap kemampuan yang ada, aku membangunkan diriku, menghampiri Hinamori yang kini terluka sangat parah. Aku pun meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat, memberi tanda bahwa aku ada menemaninya.

"Momo-chan..." kataku lemah menatapnya. Momo mendongak ke arahku.

"Rangiku-san... sakit..." ujarnya pelan. Ia terus menerus mengerang sakitnya.

"Tak apa-apa, Momo-chan. Semua akan berakhir baik-baik saja. Kau akan segera mendapat pertolongan pertama, dan kita akan segera memenangkan pertarungan ini." hiburku tersenyum. Momo hanya terpaku lemah, namun kuyakin bahwa ia percaya padaku.

Aku membelai halus rambutnya yang kini kusut. Aku sangat tak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Kuharap... semua berakhir bahagia dan kehidupan kami dapat berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Kutengok taichouku yang tengah bertarung. Ia tampak sangat lemah dibanding dengan kekuatan Aizen yang telah tergabung dalam hougyoku. Cipratan-cipratan darah segar terus-menerus mengalir dari tubuh taichouku. Aku disini hanya terus menyaksikan dengan tatapan iba dan kesal.

Seketika tiba-tiba, kuingat Gin. Kenangan-kenangan bersamanya melintas di benakku. Aku pun mulai menyalahkan takdir.

Aku... menyesal telah bertemu dengan Gin.

Padahal dulu, dialah yang kuanggap akan membebaskanku dari rantai penderitaan yang terus mencekam. Tapi kini, dialah yang membuat rantai penderitaan baru, bukan hanya untukku, namun juga pada dunia.

CRESS!

Sebuah suara kencang akan pedang yang menghunus menghentikan lamunanku. Kembali kutengok taichouku.

Ka— kami-sama... Sebuah darah segar mengalir deras dari tubuh taichouku. Ia pun terbaring tak berdaya. Mataku membulat tak percaya.

Inikah akhir dari segalanya? Haruskah kami mati terbaring disini? Apakah dunia juga harus musnah? Tubuhku semakin bergetar. Deretan gigiku saling berpacu.

Gin... melihatku yang seperti ini, apa kau akan kembali melindungiku?

Aizen menyarungkan Kyouka Suigetsunya. Ia semakin tersenyum melihat penderitaan Hitsugaya. Sejenak kemudian, ia lemparkan pandangannya padaku dan Hinamori yang diam terpaku disini. Senyum liciknya makin melebar.

"Ah... aku lupa. Masih ada dua kuman disini yang harus dibunuh." seringainya.

Mataku semakin membulat. Pacuan jantungku semakin tak menentu. Langsung tanganku bergerak cepat mendekap Hinamori di sisiku. Aku pun mulai mencoba berdiri, bersiap mengambil langkah seribu.

Aizen menghampiri kami dengan santainya. Ia mulai bersiap mengeluarkan zanpakutounya, namun saat nyaris keluar sepenuhnya, ia menyarungkan lagi zanpakutounya.

Aizen pun menatap licik kami. "Ah... kalau hanya ini saja—" ia pun menatap ke arah lain sejenak. "—Ichimaru... tolong bereskan kedua orang ini." lanjutnya.

Tubuhku semakin tegang saat Aizen menyebutkan namanya. Segera saja, lelaki itu menampakkan dirinya.

Mata sipit itu... rambut perak itu... senyum lebar itu... aku mengenali semuanya. Tak salah lagi... Gin Ichimaru.

"Hai, taichou." jawabnya tersenyum licik. Ia mulai mendekati kami. Tubuhku semakin bergerak menjauh. Gin mulai mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

Aku... semakin menggigil ketakutan. Kupejamkan mataku. Setidaknya, untuk sejenak aku tak perlu melihat tragedi yang terjadi.

Dan lalu, semua kenangan akan dirinya pun terlintas semua.

* * *

Flashback~

Tanah ini gersang.

Penuh dengan pohon kaktus yang merana.

Tak ada kicauan burung, tak ada binatang yang bertahan hidup.

Aku terbaring disini, memejamkan mataku.

Biarlah ini menjadi akhir hidupku disini, biarlah ini menjadi hari terakhirku dan kuburku.

Mataku semakin memberat. Sekali kesempatan, kubuka mataku tuk melihat pemandangan-pemandangan terakhir dalam masaku. Lalu... nyaris mataku tertutup, untuk selamanya.

"Hei, hei... kau tak apa-apa?" seseorang berjongkok menatapku. Mata sipitnya dan mataku bertemu secara langsung. Kembali kubuka mataku.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" tanyaku lemah.

Lelaki berambut silver itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas kau masih hidup." ujarnya.

"Ternyata... aku masih hidup..." gumamku lemah.

Anak lelaki itu tampak merogoh sesuatu dibalik tas kecilnya. Ia pun meraih sesuatu saat berhasil menggapai benda itu. Lalu, anak itu menyodorkanku benda tersebut. Sesuatu yang nampak mengkilat, membuat siapa saja disini tergiur akan rupa dan aromanya.

"Aku punya ini. Makanlah." katanya sembari menyodorkan apel padaku.

Aku pun terbangun, dan duduk di hadapannya, lalu meraih apel tersebut. Kugigit semua bagian dari buah itu. Semua sel dan vitaminnya melumat dalam tubuhku. Sudah lama sekali, tak kumakan buah ini.

"Siapa namamu?" ia kembali bertanya.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku hinggga mataku bertemu dengan matanya. "Rangiku. Matsumoto Rangiku. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku Ichimaru Gin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tak pulang ke rumahmu?" ia pun ikut bergabung duduk denganku.

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Rumah ya? Aku tak punya rumah. Bagiku, tanah gersang inilah rumahku." aku menatap pasrah.

Gin menatapku prihatin. "Nasib kita sama, Rangiku. Aku juga tak punya siapa-siapa. Aku saja hanya tinggal dalam gubuk reot... sendiri saja." ia terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum getir.

"Hm..." aku menggigit pelan apelku.

"Hei, hei, Rangiku! Mungkin kita bisa bersahabat!" ujarnya menatapku riang. "Kau bisa tinggal di gubuk yang sama denganku!" ia tersenyum riuh.

Aku menatap tak percaya. "Eh?" sejenak kemudian, aku tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja! Arigatou, Gin!"

Flashback~ off

* * *

Gin semakin dekat dengan kami. Telah ia keluarkan zanpakutounya. Sekali lagi, tanah gersang ini akan menjadi kuburku. Aku pun kembali memejamkan mataku.

Setidaknya... aku masih bisa mengingat tatapan penyesalanmu saat berkhianat.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"_Padahal kamu hampir berhasil menangkapku..." lalu kau mulai berdiri meninggalkanku. "Selamat tinggal Rangiku. Maaf, ya."_

_Aku bisa melihat._

_Bisa kulihat tatapan mata penyesalan yang tercermin di wajahmu saat itu._

_Sesungguhnya, kau tak ingin menyakitiku, bukan begitu?_

_ -off...

* * *

_

Baru saja terfikir memori-memori akan kenangan itu. Aku semakin menjauh.

"Rangiku..." ucapnya padaku. Aku menggigit bibirku. Tubuhku pun semakin bergetar. "...Sudah lama juga kita tak bertemu." ujarnya dengan tetap mempertahankan raut wajahnya.

Aku mencoba menegarkan hatiku. "Aku tak mengenal kau yang sekarang." ucapku seraya membuang muka.

"Kau menjadi amat dingin sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Pengkhianat." gumamku. Gin nampak tersenyum getir.

"Jangan berlama-lama, Gin." Aizen menunggu kematianku.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk memberi perlindungan diri. Tangan kiriku yang masih terbebas, mengambil pelan Haineko. Untunglah, Haineko dapat keluar seutuhnya. Namun Gin yang melihatnya sama sekali tak mengeluarkan aura kewaspadaan, malah ia terlihat sangat santai menanggapinya.

"Gin. Habisi dia." seru Aizen dari kejauhan.

Gin terdiam, seperti tak mendengar sama sekali perintah Aizen. Ia tidak semakin ingin membunuhku, malah raut wajahnya tak lagi tersenyum. Sebuah raut penyesalan nampak di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo, cepat habisi." perintah Aizen.

Gin nampak menyarungkan zanpakutounya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya, berbalik ke arah Aizen, menjauhiku dan Hinamori.

Sebuah suara kecil bergumam,"Rangiku. Selamanya, aku takkan mampu menyakitimu." ujarnya pelan. Mataku pun membulat mendengarnya.

"Gin..." aku menundukkan kepalaku dan kembali terduduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap kesal Aizen melihat anak buahnya memberontak. "Kau ingin berkhianat?" lanjutnya lagi, namun yang bersangkutan tampak hanya berjalan melewatinya tanpa sedikitpun melemparkan pandangannya.

Aizen menggigit kecil bibirnya. "Cih!" gerutunya kesal. Ia pun berbalik menghadap kami. "Nampaknya aku masih mengampunimu untuk hari ini."

Lalu... mereka berdua pun menghilang.

_Sekali lagi... aku tak dapat menangkapnya._

_Sekali lagi... ia jauh meninggalkanku._

_Sebenarnya... mau kau apakan aku?_

_Sebenarnya... kau mau kemana, Gin?_

_Gin..._

"Matsumoto fukutaichou! Hinamori fukutaichou! Kalian baik-baik saja?" suara dari divisi 4 datang menghampiri kami.

"Cepat rawat Hinamori dan Hitsugaya taichou! Jangan pedulikan aku disini!" teriakku.

Semua perawat dari divisi 4 pun berbondong-bondong menggotong Hinamori dan Hitsugaya secepatnya. Terlihat Unohana taichou datang menghampiriku. Wajahnya tenang seperti biasa.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou. Mari pergi. Kau harus menjalani pengobatan juga." ujarnya. Aku pun mengangguk pelan.

***...=w=...***

* * *

"Gin Ichimaru. Benar bukan, Matsumoto fukutaichou?"

Lukaku tengah dibalut Unohana taichou. Di tengah-tengah saat seperti ini, ia menanyaiku hal seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau terbayang akan kenanganmu bersamanya saat berlangsung pertarungan tadi. Aku benar kan?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Begitulah."

Unohana pun menatapku pasrah, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Bersabarlah ya, Matsumoto fukutaichou."

"Arigatou, Unohana taichou."

Unohana telah selesai mengobati luka-lukaku. Ia pun melepasku di kamar ini, membiarkanku beristirahat tenang.

Aku mendesah pasrah, kemudian memandangi awan-awan putih yang berputar-putar. Kubuka lebar-lebar jendela yang menghalangi, menghirup oksigen dan menghembuskan karbondioksida, dan merenung.

_Ya..._

_ Kali ini aku gagal menangkapmu._

_ Tapi aku percaya..._

_ Masih ada harapan dibalik sana._

_ Ya..._

_ Sebuah harapan._

_ Aku yakin suatu saat dapat menangkapmu._

_ Aku akan terus berpegang teguh pada harapan ini._

_ Gin..._

~OWARI~

* * *

Fic Ginmatsu pertamaku telah selesai. Huaaa... malang skali nasibmu, Ran-chan! Hix hix... x'(

Nyeehhee... padahal saia masih banyak hutang chapter. Tapi bisa-bisanya ngebuat fic laen. Maaf yaa yang nunggu fic saia yang Cinta Dunia Maya, Magic Ribbons, ama Another Dimension. Tapi Mika janji bakal update secepatnya. *dihajar rame-rame*

Yahh... saia sedikit mengutip kalimat-kalimat dari buku 20. Mohon ampun bila hal ini tak berkenan.

Oyaa...

Mohon maaf bila terdapat kesamaan nama, tokoh, alur, tempat, dll.

Dan...

Ayooo review fic iniii! XD


End file.
